Chaos talk show
by Kim Demon and Fox Angel
Summary: what happens when talk shows go bad. *Now Featuring: Extreme OOC (Out of Character), and a new chappie (the one you've all been waiting for!) Trowa and Trowa ( and alot of OOCness and Catherine)* WE STILL HATE RELENA!!!!
1. Heero and the death of Relena

Author's note- Kim Demon-the two of us, Kim Demon and Fox Angel wanted to do something together so here it is.  
Fox Angel- Sure we annoy each other a lot, but we'll get it done.  
Kim Demon- Umm, you sure about that?  
Fox Angel- Uhh, no not really.  
Kim Demon- Ok folks, onto the show. [pic]  
Kim Demon- Hey folks, welcome to the first ever Demon-Angel talk show.  
Fox Angel- Prepare yourselves for the most crazy talk show you've ever seen.  
Kim Demon- Today, we have the Gundam pilots for the guests. First up is Heero Yuy. Give him a nice, warm welcome.  
*Heero walks in, not grinning or waving what so ever*  
*Silence*  
Kim Demon- Uhh, so Heero, so how's your life now that you're no longer piloting?  
Heero- *glares at Kim Demon.* 'How did she know that?' *doesn't answer*  
Fox Angel uses her phycic ability to read Heero's mind. Fox Angel- I think that he's really depressed about it.  
Kim Demon- Oh, well.  
Heero- *looks at Fox Angel. muttering* I'm going to kill you.  
Fox Angel- I heard that baka. Don't diss on me on MY talk show.  
Kim Demon- Hey!!! Let's all be friends here.*sweat drop on forehead*  
In all the confusion of the fight, the most unwelcome person comes running onto the stage.  
Relena- HEERO!!! I found you at last!  
Heero- .... 'uh-oh. She found me. Damn this talk show. I should have gone for Rosie O'Donnell instead.'  
Fox Angel- *using mind to mind talk to Kim Demon* 'He must really hate this talk show if he wants to go to Rosie O'Donnell.'  
Kim Demon- 'No, I think her talk show is further away from Relena's home, that's why.'  
Fox Angel- 'Yah, I think you're right.' She looks over at Heero. Relena has her arms around his neck, cooing him. Then, out of nowhere, she breaks into song.  
Relena- Oh my darlin, oh my darlin, oh my darlin Heero-san. You were lost to me forever and now your back in my arms again.  
Heero- .............................'I don't feel so well'.......... *He faints*  
Fox Angel- Heero, Heero?  
Kim Demon- *snickering* Relena, I think you killed him with your voice. Maybe you should go kill yourself now.  
Relena- OH NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MY DARLING HEERO!!!!! DEAD? IT CAN'T BE!!!  
Runs up to security and grabs his gun. She puts it to her head.  
Relena- Shoot me, shoot me NOW!!!  
Security Guard- Uhhhh. *Looks over at Kim Demon and Fox Angel* Should I?  
Kim Demon and Fox Angel- YES!!!!!!!!! DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!!!  
Heero opens one eye, sees Relena with a gun to her head, the quickly shuts it.  
*BANG*  
The camera swivels over to Relena's dead, bloody corpse. Then swivels back to Kim Demon and Fox Angel. They are cheering their head off, jumping up and down like maniacs. Heero suddenly jumps up and runs over to Kim Demon and Fox Angel.  
Heero- *Hugging them* I love you guys!!! Call me anytime you need a person for this baka talk show!!!  
With that, Heero runs off stage, jumping and whooping.  
Kim Demon- *still cheering* We're taking a commercial break, but staay tuned, because next we have the infamous pilot, the Shinigami!!! 


	2. Duo and Hilde

Disclaimer- Kim Demon- I do own Gundam Wing.  
Fox Angel- No you don't. I see many lawyers in your future.  
Kim Demon- Shut up, you know I do. But you don't, HA!  
Authors Note-Kim Demon- Hope you liked the first chapter. It was kinda crazy, but we came up with it and just typed.  
Fox Angel- We seem to be good at that, huh?  
Kim Demon- Yah, we are.  
Kim Demon- Welcome back folks! We had to take a commercial break to clean up the blood and calm down.  
Fox Angel- You weren't supposed to tell them that!  
Kim Demon- Well sorry, but I felt I had to say it!  
Fox Angel- Well you didn't! You didn't have them that the blood was real. You don't want them to know that there was an actual DEAD person on our talk show! *Rants on for about another 5 minutes*  
Kim Demon- Well, anyway folks, we have our next guests, Duo Maxell or better known as the Shinigami, and Hilde Shubeiker. Give them a warm welcome!  
*Duo and Hilde walk in to very enthusiastic applause*  
Kim Demon- Welcome you two. Uhh, Hilde, you look kinda wet. What happened?  
Hilde- It was Duo. *Gives Duo a very nasty look* He thought it would be funny to put a laser on a water gun and then shoot at me before the show. Fortunately, Heero ran by, whooping and jumping.  
Kim Demon and Fox Angel give each other evil grins.  
Hilde- Do you know something about that?  
Fox Angel- Yah. We killed Relena. Heero was over the moon about it.  
Kim Demon- Uh-huh. He hugged us. Heero HUGGED us.  
Duo- WOW, you guys killed Relena? Really? For real? Damn, I love you guys!  
Duo hugs the two of them. Hilde wacks him with her mallet that she suddenly pulled out of nowhere.  
Duo- OWWW!!! Hilde, what was that for?!  
Hilde- You said that you would keep your paws off all the other girls that you happen to meet.  
Duo- But they killed Relena. RELENA. Oh come on Hilde. It was Relena!  
Hilde- Yah I guess that's ok. But don't get ideas.  
Duo- Dang, I was going to start kissing next, but if you.  
*THWACK*  
Duo rocked back and forth, a large lump on his head. Hilde sat, arms and legs crossed, scowling. Sweat drops on both Kim Demon and Fox Angel.  
Fox Angel- Ok, anyway, how is your relationship going now?  
Hilde- What relationship?  
Kim Demon- The one with Duo of course.  
Hilde- Well, it WAS going alright.  
Fox Angel- Was?  
Hilde- Yes, was. He started going all crazy when you guys invited us to this talk show. It was getting on my nerves.  
Duo- Well, sorry. I've never been on a talk show before.  
Hilde- That is no excuse! You're acting so immature.  
Duo- Don't call me immature baka!  
Hilde- Don't you dare call me a baka, baka!  
Duo- Baka, baka, baka!  
Hilde pulls out her mallet yet again and wacked Duo very hard.  
Hilde- DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT,AHO!!!(in case you don't know, aho means the same as baka, but they use it in kansai) YOU ARE SOO MEAN AND STUPID..*goes on for another 10 minutes*  
After another 10 minutes of arguing, wacking, and shouting, they finally calmed down.  
Kim Demon- You guys finished yet?  
Duo- Yup. *Gives Hilde a big hug* Sorry babe, I was being a aho.  
Hilde- *with a smug look on her face* Yah, I know you're sorry. I forgive you.  
Kim Demon- Ok folks. Your time is up. We're taking another commercial break, and when we come back.  
Fox Angel- IT'S NANASHI-SAN!!!!! *Starts screaming her head off*  
Kim Demon- Yes, it's Trowa Barton. 


	3. Trowa and Trowa and alot of OOCness and ...

Author's Note: Fox Angel: Hey, Kim Demon has been typing out all these chappies (she had my help too!), so I decided to write the Trowa part of our rather odd talk show, I am a Nanashi fangirl, so if this sounds really like the author is some obsessed little maniac, one word of advice: I am.  
  
WARNING: To all Nanashi fangirls out there who want Trowa-kun all for themselves, and would flame anyone who took him away, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
(Another note, I am sorry) : a reminder that this is a figment of a demented little obsessed fangirls imagination, and is not real, even though I bet all us fangirls wish for it every day.  
Disclaimer: Blah,Blah,Blah, u know we don't own anything of GW (even tho we dearly wish so), so there.  
Trowa and Trowa (quite a creative title don't u think?)  
Kim Demon: Welcome back from the break, now we are here with Trowa and, errrrr, Trowa?  
*camera turns to Fox Angel who is apparently avidly looking at Trowa, a slight appearance of hearts in her eyes*  
Kim Demon: So Trowa, are you involved with anyone lately?  
Fox Angel: *bonks Kim Demon on head* No duh! He's madly in love with me, right Trowa-kun? *looks at Trowa in total fangirl mode, and then runs and hugs him*  
Trowa: Uhhhhhh..Catherine?  
Fox Angel: *looks at him in total surprise* You have a relationship with your sister?! Trowa honey, that's incest!!!  
Trowa: *thinking* Damn, she found out, I thought no one knew that..  
Kim Demon: Uhhhh. Trowa, I think you forgot she can read minds...  
Fox Angel: Yes of course honey, you can be very forgetful sometimes.  
Kim Demon: Speaking of forgetfulness, what do you think of your bouts of amnesia?  
Trowa: What amnesia? *eyes blank and glaze over*  
Fox Angel: Trowa! Wake up! *smacks his face *  
Trowa: Ughhhhh, where am I? *hands go to new red handprint on face*  
Kim Demon: You're on the Demon Angel Talk Show, remember?  
Trowa: Huhhhhhh?  
Fox Angel: *goes over to Trowa and gives and evil grin at Kim Demon*  
Kim Demon: Uh oh, I have a baaad feeling about this..  
Fox Angel: Trowa honey, don't you remember? You just confessed your undying love to me, and asked me to stay with you forever and ever, remember that?  
*Catherine comes from audience and goes up to Kim Demon and whispers in her ear*  
Kim Demon: Oh, don't worry it probably won't lead to anything beyond marriage, after that he might get his memory back.  
*Catherine looks slightly stunned, and tries to pull Trowa away, but to no success*  
Trowa: *looks at Fox Angel, apparently hypnotized, with huge hearts in his eyes* Yes I remember now! You, Fox Angel, are the demented fangirl of my dreams!  
Kim Demon: Uhhhh, can you guys possibly take this somewhere else please, this is a talk show you remember, not a dating game!  
Fox Angel: Sure! Come on Trowa-kun! *pulls him off stage* Bye Catherine- chan!  
Catherine: Bye Ototo-san, and Fox Angel-chan! *waves*  
Kim Demon: *looks shocked* You let HER take your BROTHER off who knows where?  
Catherine: Sure, I have a boyfriend of my own you know, and I was VERY obsessed about him before I met him. *blows kiss and winks at a very cute bishie*  
*Backstage the audience hears a huge smooching sound*  
Kim Demon: Well, before this can get anymore weird....  
*shows on a TV screen Fox Angel running out the back door with Trowa, and a huge kiss mark on his face, and a dazed look*  
Fox Angel: Let's go to Vegas, baby! *looks near insane, due to the fact her dreams have come true, except for one*  
Trowa: Yea! Let's get married *bleeps out Fox Angel's real name*-chan!  
Fox Angel: *faints* Is this heaven Trowa-kun?  
Trowa: Nope, it's sadly just a fanfiction.  
*goes back to room w/Kim Demon*  
Kim Demon: Okkkk... it just got weirder, oh well, everyone we'll see you all next time after the break, with Quatre Raberba Winner!  
Fox Angel: Well, I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!! YAYS 4 me!!!! ehemmm, plz excuse me for the extreme OOCness, and PRESS THAT BLUE BUTTON NOW!!!!.......Hey, where did Trowa-kun go????  
Kim Demon: Hello! This is just a fanfiction remember? That relationship doesn't exist in real life!!!!  
Fox Angel: Ohhhhh...*sigh* I wish fanfiction were real...  
PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!! 


	4. Quatre snaps, Trowa returns

Author's note: Kim Demon: Yet again, I'm typing all these chapters. except the one about Trowa. Left that one to the Trowa obsessed friend.  
  
Fox Angel: Yup. My quote: "I'm obsessed and I love it!"  
  
Kim Demon: *shakes head.* I can't believe that I know you!  
  
Fox Angel: hehe, I know.  
  
Disclaimer: Kim Demon owns GW, but not Fox Angel. lol, she's deprived.  
  
Fox Angel: *with a glazed look* Welcome back. Hope you guys enjoyed that last break. I sure did.  
  
Kim Demon: M... *Bleeps out her real name* CHAN! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL THEM THAT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPRESS?! THAT YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE?  
  
Fox Angel: OH! But I am! I swear, I'm still a virgin.  
  
Kim Demon: Alrighty then. Our next guest is Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner, pilot of the Sandrock Gundam. Please give him a warm welcome!  
  
*Quatre walks in waving and smiling.*  
  
Kim Demon: So Quatre, since your father is no longer in this world. [Says to self, "He's in mine. hehehe"] is it true that you are managing the Winner foundation?  
  
Quatre: Yes, it is. Though I wish that he were still here. It is very hard to manage all those events and people.  
  
Fox Angel: Do you have a lot of money then?  
  
Kim Demon: AH! SHUT UP! Quatre sama, please don't listen to her. she's still recovering from being fucked by Trowa.  
  
Quatre: Trowa was looking a little too cheery for his usual self. WAIT A SEC! DID YOU SAY THAT HE FUCKED HER?! *Quatre points a shacking finger at Fox Angel*  
  
Kim Demon: *shacking from the explosion in Quatre's calm voice* Y..y..yes. Umm, I think he likes her.?  
  
Fox Angel: Yah he did! You got a problem with that?  
  
Quatre: Yes I do! Trowa's mine and mine only!  
  
Kim Demon: I think I'll go get some tea. *hurries off the stage and disappears to leave Fox Angel and Quatre yelling at each other*  
  
Fox Angel: What are you talking about? Trowa said that I was his one true love, and that he was totally over you, Quatre sama!  
  
Quatre: What ever! He said that he loved ME! ME! You hear me? ME!!!  
  
*in all the yelling, Trowa runs onto the stage*  
  
Fox Angel and Quatre: Trowa, what are you doing here?  
  
Trowa: I'm here to sort out the truth. Quatre, I don't love you.  
  
Fox Angel: HA! SUCKER!!!  
  
Trowa: I love *****Chan. I'm not gay, Quatre. I know that you are, but I'm not!  
  
Quatre: But I thought that you loved me. *face starts getting red with anger*  
  
Kim Demon: *pokes her head back onto the stage* Is it safe to come back with the tea? It's really hot, I don't want to people to make me spill. OH! Trowa sama, you're back. I thought you left. [I'm confused]  
  
Quatre: *face slowly getting unred* Kim Demon sama, did you say that you had tea? I thank you. Here, let me take that tray from you. (A/N: what a gentleman)  
  
Kim Demon: *blinks* Oh, ok, thank you Quatre sama. Are you and Fox Angel done fighting?  
  
Quatre: Yes, for now. I think we should settle this outside, after the show.  
  
Fox Angel: NO! We're settling this right now! Are you a wuss and afraid that if I start to lose that Trowa sama will sep in and take you on or something?  
  
Quatre: *smirking* Nope, just don't want an audience.  
  
Trowa: But I think that the audience wants to see the fight. Don't you?  
  
*Audience yells "YES" and "LET'S SEE THEM FIGHT!"*  
  
Trowa: There, you see? So why don't you two get it on then?  
  
*Quatre and Fox Angel start fighting in the background where there is more room to fight. Kim Demon and Trowa sit on the couched, quietly sipping their tea and making occasional looks behind them.*  
  
Kim Demon: ALRIGHTY THEN! We'll see you guys after the break. Don't go away, cuz next we have Wufei Chang! 


End file.
